Nightshift
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: Chris and some of the other S.T.A.R.S are working the Nightshift. What happens when Chris and Brad's game 'Dare War' gets a little out of hand? Chris/Leon slight mention.


Notes:- This is loosely connected to the universe I outlined in 'Trapped'. The events of RE and RE2 haven't happened, S.T.A.R.S are still up and running and Leon is a member of the R.P.D. You don't have to read 'Trapped' to understand anything but feel free to do so! Reviews are love! And, speaking of reviews, I'd like to give a massive thank you to DamonWesker for reviewing my first ever RE fic!

Nightshift

It was close to midnight and all across Raccoon City, people were settling down for the night. Lights were being turned off in apartment buildings, curtains were being drawn in the houses and all the shops, aside from Emmy's diner, were in darkness. A slight breeze chased dried leaves through the streets and a general feeling of calm had settled over the usually busy Main Street.

"Boo-yah"! Chris Redfield exclaimed loudly, his deep rolling voice echoing through the empty corridor outside the S.T.A.R.S office. Just because it was midnight didn't mean that the R.P.D building was partaking in the quiet calm of the rest of the city. By now, the nightshift was in full swing and those that didn't try to sleep their way through it would have to find other ways of getting through the boring ten hour shifts they had to work.

"That is disgusting" Jill Valentine screwed her nose up in disgust as Chris rocked in his chair, laughing so hard he thought a little pee might actually come out. He'd just delivered a rather impressive fart to what had previously been a quiet office. Chris, Jill, Rebecca and Brad were currently stuck there, serving out their night shift sentence. Barry had rather annoyingly used his excuse of 'having a family' to get out of it and Forrest had called in sick leaving Rebecca to take his place.

"Have you ever noticed how Forrest always calls in sick on night shifts"? Brad mused, trying his best to ignore the rather interesting smell that Chris had just created. They were supposed to be finding something productive to do in between calls but usually, they just ended up getting takeaway and talking.

"I don't mind covering" Rebecca said, shrugging her slim shoulders. "I haven't done one for a while anyway"

"It's because you're a Rookie" Jill replied with a grin. "It'd be harsh of them to put you on too many nightshifts with Chris right away" She pulled a face at Chris before going back to the pages of her crime novel.

"Ouch. You wound me," Chris said, feigning hurt. He was messing around with his glow in the dark yo-yo; trying to do that trick where you make it roll across the floor. 'Walking the dog' they called it. "So, what's the plan for tonight"?

"You sit there quietly and don't bug us" Jill replied quickly. Sharing the nightshift with Chris was always an experience and it always an experience she wanted to forget. A bored Chris Redfield was an extremely dangerous weapon. Chris rolled his eyes at her. Sometimes Jill was no fun. He turned his attentions to Brad.

"Brad old buddy! Fancy playing a game"?

"A game"? Brad looked interested. Chris nodded emphatically. Jill groaned softly, knowing what was coming.

"Not just any game my friend. THE game"! Chris replied with a grin. At this, a fleeting worried look crossed Brad's features. Everyone in the S.T.A.R.S office knew about 'The Game'. Everyone that is, except for Wesker, who would definitely have something to say about it. The game was, basically, a dare war. The dare war, usually instigated by Chris, involved two of the S.T.A.R.S members daring each other to do crazy things until one of them quit. Whoever quit first would pay the other person, the winner, fifty dollars. Brad had usually watched these wars with enjoyment. Chris had beaten Forest, Kenneth and Enrico so far and proclaimed himself to be the Ultimate Dare Champion (patent pending). Jill, Barry and Rebecca had always refused to enter into these wars, proclaiming them to be an immature waste of time. So, so far, nobody had been able to defeat Chris. It probably, Brad thought, had something to do with the fact that Chris seemed to be completely shameless. Now it looked as though he was trying to topple Chris from his champion status.

"As stupid as I think this game is" Jill interjected. "You're never going to win it Brad"

Brad puffed his chest out. He wasn't some chicken! He could do crazy things sometimes. Cling film over toilet bowls, Kool Aid in the showerhead…that sort of thing.

"And why not"? He demanded.

"Because, unlike Chris, you are actually relatively normal," Jill explained with a smirk. Rebecca giggled and Chris just rolled his eyes. Brad shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Well, I'm gonna try" He said simply. "It's better than sitting around being bored for the rest of the shift"

"And as you all know, we can't have Mr Vickers here being bored" Chris teased. "So, as reigning champion" He continued importantly. "I get to dare you first"!

"Go ahead" Brad replied with another shrug. Chris felt excitement bubbling in his stomach. This was going to be fun! He looked thoughtful for a moment as if he were pondering all the possibilities.

"We'll start small," He said finally. He looked around and, much to his delight; Rebecca and Jill seemed to actually be listening to him. "Something small like…" He clicked his fingers to indicate sudden inspiration. "Ok, you have to turn Wesker's desk and everything on it so that it's facing the other way"

"What"? Brad choked. "Wesker would kill me if he found out"!

"I know" Chris said brightly, leaning back in his chair.

Fifteen minutes later, Wesker's desk looked as though it was facing the wall where the large S.T.A.R.S banner hung as usual. Except that now all of the things on his desk, the computer, the phone, his neatly ordered pen pot and stapler was also facing the opposite way to normal. His desk had been turned around so that the little alcove for his legs and his desk drawers faced outwards towards the rest of the office. The genius behind this dare was that his chair was in its usual place so that Wesker would probably only notice when he sat down. Chris sat back and admired Brad's handiwork. He had to hand it to the guy; Wesker probably would kill him when he found out but Chris figured, that would just make the whole thing funnier. He was feeling pretty satisfied right now. Brad would definitely give up way before any of the others had and his crown would be safe.

"It's my turn to dare you now" Brad said matter-of-factly as he sat back down at his own desk. He opened his desk drawer and rummaged through it. Chris wasn't worried. In fact, he felt like laughing when Brad pulled out a can of rice pudding.

"Rice pudding! Scary"! He mocked. Rebecca sniggered; Brad however, wasn't put off.

"It will be" He replied. "Because I dare you to empty the contents of this can into Barry's desk drawer"!

Chris paled slightly. Barry was the one S.T.A.R.S member that you just didn't mess with. He had muscles. Big muscles. It was Brad who was wearing the grin now. Chris narrowed his eyes at his worthy adversary. He wasn't going to let this guy rattle him!

"Fine" Chris stood up and walked, with slightly shaky legs, over to Brad who handed him the rice pudding.

"Oh and, one more thing, you have to admit to it too" Brad added.

"Oh come on"! Chris protested. "That's not fair"! He looked to Jill for help but she just shrugged and continued to read her book. Was it just him or did she look a little smug?

"Are you chickening out"? Brad asked. "If so, that'll be fifty bucks please"

"You bastard" Chris snapped. How had the table turned so damn quickly? Still, he wasn't prepared to back down at this early stage. He pulled the ring pull and opened the can. He trudged over to Barry's desk and opened the top drawer. There were a few papers in there and the one thing Chris was dreading, a gun collector's bookazine. Closing his eyes, Chris tipped the can. The squelching splat noise told him that he'd hit his mark. Still not opening his eyes, Chris nudged the drawer shut with his knee. Only then, when the horrific evidence was out of sight, did he open his eyes. He dropped the now empty rice pudding can into the nearby bin and went back to his desk. He noted, with some annoyance, that Brad looked extremely pleased with himself. Chris was going to have to think of something pretty epic to get him back for this one. He was plotting Brad's downfall when the office door opened and Barry walked in. Chris felt his stomach drop to his knees. He was dead. He was so dead.

"How are you guys getting on"? Barry asked cheerfully. He was dressed in his usual off duty gear of worn jeans and a checked shirt. Chris dared a glance over at Brad. The guy looked like all of his Christmases had come at once. "I left something in my desk"

Chris closed his eyes and muttered a silent prayer. God was the only person who could save him now. Everyone watched Barry carefully as he made his way over to his desk. Barry noticed them all and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh nothing" Brad replied with a grin. "We've just got nothing better to do than to watch you"

Chris heard Jill and Rebecca's sharp intakes of breath as Barry opened his desk drawer. This was it. They all watched as Barry's good-natured expression slowly changed to one of anger. The older man looked up from the messy contents of his drawer and glared at the group expectantly. Simultaneously, everyone turned to look at Chris.

"I did it," He said quietly.

Chris returned to the S.T.A.R.S office some fifteen minutes later looking completely shell shocked. Barry hadn't said anything in front of the others. Instead, he'd motioned for Chris to follow him out of the office. Jill opened her mouth to ask him what had happened but Chris just held up his hand. He didn't want to talk about it. All he knew was that he didn't want to piss Barry off ever again and that Brad was going to pay. As far as Chris was concerned, this game was on.

Within half an hour, Chris was presented with the perfect opportunity to get Brad back. Jill had stood up and announced that she was going for a bathroom break and, in that strange way girls had, Rebecca had gone with her. Chris spun his desk chair around so that he faced Brad.

"Right Vickers, my turn" He announced. Brad, still highly amused from his successful dare, didn't look in the slightest bit bothered. Well, Chris thought, he was about to change all that. "You've got to go into the ladies room," Chris continued, revelling in the look of horror that crossed Brad's face. "That's not all"! He was going to particularly savour this part of the dare. "You've got to kick in one of the stall doors"!

"What"? Brad shrieked.

"You heard" Chris said. "I'll come along with you to make sure you actually do it," He added, leaping up from his desk. "No time like the present" He said, holding the office door open for Brad.

"Aw shit…" Brad muttered.

Brad looked miserably at the door of the ladies toilets. Never before had that little 'woman' symbol looked so intimidating. Chris was standing a short distance away already purple with repressed laughter.

"In you go Brad" He said.

"You'll regret this" Brad warned, keeping his voice to a harsh whisper so that the girls didn't hear him. "You will be deeply, deeply sorry that you did this to me"!

"Whatever" Chris replied, nodding towards the door. As far as Chris was concerned, this was complete payback for the rice pudding thing. Brad swallowed hard, took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Chris clearly heard the unmistakable sound of a door being kicked open coupled with the screams of outrage and pure fury echoing within the toilets. He was practically sobbing with laughter by this point, tears streaming down his face. Brad suddenly shot out of the bathroom looked dishevelled and slightly damp. He stopped beside Chris who was still hooting with laughter and wiping his cheeks.

"They threw wet paper towels at me" Brad explained, slightly breathlessly. He glared at Chris. "They think I'm a total pervert now"! His eyes narrowed. "I'm going to get you," He added threateningly.

"Go on then"! Chris said finally able to control his laughter. He had to repress it once more as Rebecca and Jill came out of the toilets and stalked past, pointedly ignoring the pair of them. Chris distinctly heard Jill spit 'pervert!' at Brad as they passed him. Brad cheeks glowed red. He looked shamefaced until his next dare had obviously dawned on him. He looked at Chris with an evil smile.

"Guess who's working the late shift in the R.P.D"? Brad said teasingly. Chris shrugged. "A certain Officer Kennedy"

Chris stomach flopped again. Leon. He'd made no secret of having somewhat of a crush on the younger cop, at least not with his fellow S.T.A.R.S. Well, it wasn't a crush as such, crushes were things that his girly little sister got, his thing with Leon was raw, manly…

"What about Leon"? Chris asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Brad had already proved himself as a formidable opponent in this game. Chris found himself getting almost worried about this.

"Well he's got that boyfriend hasn't he? Some helicopter pilot in the Secret Service"? Brad continued. "There's a picture of him on Leon's desk. I dare you to go in there and deface the picture by writing an abusive message on it" Brad's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Use your creativity"

Chris felt sick. He didn't like the idea of destroying something that belonged to Leon; particularly if that something was a photo of his boyfriend. If Leon ever found out it would seem a bit…vindictive. Saying that, there wasn't any way Leon would know…and he really didn't want Brad to win…

"Ok" Chris heard himself saying. "Want to come and watch"?

Chris and Brad made their way to the office where Leon worked. Luckily, the place seemed deserted. Chris figured that Leon was on a break or something. The pair of them crept up to his desk and sure enough, perched upon it in a silver frame, was a photo of a handsome looking man dressed in an aviator jacket with a pilot's helmet tucked under one arm. He was smiling widely, showing off his perfect white teeth. Chris grimaced slightly. Trust Leon to have a perfect hot boyfriend.

"Here you are" Brad handed Chris a thick, black Sharpie. Chris popped the cap off and picked up the photo. It slid easily out of its frame. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Chris started to draw a pair of devil's horns on Mike's head, followed by a long goatee beard. He drew a pair of breasts on the aviator jacket and completed his work by writing 'I'm a massive butt-head' across the bottom of the picture. With a heavy heart, he slid the now defaced photo back in its frame.

It was now Chris' turn to dare Brad but he didn't really feel like his heart was all that into it anymore. Something about that last dare had made him feel sort of…bad. Brad was still wearing that smug smile of a bad winner and although Chris ached to wipe it off his face he seemed to be running on empty for ideas. Jill and Rebecca still weren't speaking to either of them because of the toilet incident and the whole situation was getting pretty boring. He sighed deeply and wracked his brains to try and think of his next dare.

The office door banged open and a angry looking Leon stormed in. He was dressed in his R.P.D uniform and he was holding something in his left hand. The photograph!

"Do any of you guys know anything about this"? Leon demanded, holding up the defaced photograph. "I came back from my break and found it like this. I know it's got to have been someone in this building because it was fine before I went to Emmy's" He continued. He was red in the face and looked as if he was going to explode. Chris' little nibble of guilt immediately turned into a huge gaping hole. Leon was taking this badly, very badly indeed. To make matters worse, Jill and Rebecca had turned around in their seats and were glaring at him and Brad, obviously waiting for some explanation. Chris glanced over at Brad who looked just as agonised as he felt. Chris cleared his throat nervously.

"Um…I did it" He said. Leon's blue eyes swivelled to him. "But, he dared me to"! He added desperately, pointing at Brad.

"Then you should both be ashamed of yourselves" Leon replied, he looked at the picture before his eyes moved to the floor. "This photo…it's really important…you see my partner Mike…he died a couple of months ago in a helicopter crash" Leon took a sharp intake of breath as if he was fighting to compose himself. "And this photo is one of the only ones I have" He looked back up at Chris and Brad, tears shimmering in his eyes. "So thank you, both of you, for ruining it"

Chris looked away from Leon's hurt expression. He felt like vomiting. He knew that defacing the photo had been a bad idea and that he shouldn't have done it, but he hadn't expected this. He felt like the worst person in the world. It made it even worse that it was Leon, the last person he would ever want to hurt. He looked up and saw Jill and Rebecca's disgusted faces. Jill was shaking her head and Rebecca was acting as though she couldn't even bear to look at him.

"I always told you that this stupid dare game would end up hurting someone" Jill eventually said coldly. "I think you should both put an end to it"

"And apologise to Leon" Rebecca added. It was strange hearing her sound so acidic. Chris nodded.

"You're right, I'll stop it" He said quietly, feeling utterly terrible. "It was a really stupid game and I promise I'll never play it again" He looked at Leon. "I'm really sorry Leon"

"Well" Leon replied, his arms now folded across his chest. "There's not really much you can do to make this better but I suppose stopping that dumb game is a start"

"Honestly" Chris continued pleadingly. "I'll never play it again"

"Good" Leon said, he was looking at the floor again but this time, his shoulders were shaking. Chris ached to go over and hug him but a hug from him was probably the last thing Leon wanted right now. Chris rubbed his face, feeling lower than low. He heard Leon gasp and then, strangely, start to laugh. Chris looked up and saw a huge smile on the younger cop's face. Even stranger than that, were the smiles on Jill and Rebecca's faces.

"What the hell-"? He said as Jill and Leon high-fived each other. "Ok, someone's gonna have to explain this one…"

"Sorry Chris, the girls asked me to pretend this photo was really important" Leon replied putting the photo down on Jill's desk. "They said you were driving them both mad playing some stupid dare game with Brad so when Rebecca heard Brad dare you to mess up my photo she came and found me and told me to act like it was really precious"

Chris guilt melted away and was instantly replaced by anger. Yet, underneath this, he was impressed. He didn't think Rebecca and Jill had it in them.

"Bastards" He finally said. After all, he didn't want to lose face.

"Sorry Chris" Leon replied, slapping him on the back. "But cops get bored on the nightshift too"!

The End.


End file.
